My Wife
by Eternal-Explosionist
Summary: She was soft spoken and cute. Had an adorable blush and the way she shyly avoided his eyes made him smile ever so slightly. That was all he knew about her before blurting out an irreversible claim. Thinking before speaking was always a good rule. Too bad.
1. Chapter 1

_**My Wife**_

Eternal: Because I'm nerd. End of story. Can't wait to buy the movie when the price goes down, or payday, whichever comes first.

**Chapter 1**

All was well in the viking land of Berk. Though they were drawing near the beginning of the winter season, nature was holding up rather well and the leaves had only begun to turn. Time had flown by pretty quickly. No one even flinched if a dragon came flying at the island, in fact they would most likely smile and welcome them with open arms. Despite the years of raging war between the dragons and themselves, they had adjusted without much trouble.

"H-how much further, guys?" asked Fishlegs, gasping for air as they hiked over another hill. He was still the biggest out of their group, stronger than before, but still really slow.

"C'mon, you can't be tired already," teased Ruffnut, leaping over a fallen tree without much difficulty. Brave, fearless and without a suitor was the lifestyle Ruff took pride in. Most vikings won't approach her for fear of having something smashed into their head, no matter her beauty. Which is what she wanted of course. Only the strongest could claim her.

"Hey, where're we suppose to meet Astrid and Hiccup anyway?" asked Snotlout, adjusting his helmet. Years have passed, but he couldn't quite break the habbit of cleaning up for the she-viking. He had the attention of many women, yet he couldn't squash the want to impress her. Obviously she liked Hiccup and besides, competition was always healthy.

"Somewhere around hear I think," answered Tuffnut. He sighed. Just what did the two heroes want to discuss out in the middle of nowhere? They could very well talk to them in the village. Plus, he was hungry.

Snapping twigs and running feet could be heard and the blonde came to a stop. "Hey, I think they're coming," he called over his shoulder.

To his surprise, the running belonged to a girl who wasn't Astrid, or Hiccup for that matter. All he saw was long brown hair pinned in a low ponytail fly by and she headed down the hill.

"Who in Thor's name was that?" he asked, mostly to himself. The others were still chatting and did not notice. He glanced back them, then to the girl and back again. Well, Hiccup could wait a few more moments. He'd just lie and say they were lost or something.

It didn't take him too long to catch up to her, she was almost slow. He thoroughly ignored the voices of his friends as he approached her. She had finally come to a stop with her hands on her knees, catching her breath. Taking a breath, he stood up a little straighter and puffed out his chest as he took -two solid steps forward and tapped her shoulder.

She had reacted so fast, he wasn't quite sure if it had really happened. Then the burning pain on the side of his face registered to his brain, and he was positive that it had indeed occured.

"Ow! Ow! I'm hurt! I am definately hurt!"

She had hit him! The girl had struck him across the face with something wooden; he wasn't really sure, all he knew is that it hurt a lot. The fact was: she hit him!

"Oh, for the love of Odin! I am so sorry!" Tuffnut flinched when she gently touched his shoulder, kneeling so to be on his level, which was currently the ground, and her fingertips grazed his cheek.

"Gosh, I really didn't mean to hit you. I thought you were my brother," she explained while rummaging through her travel bag. It only took her a moment to find a cantine and a cloth which she quickly soaked with water. After wringing it out, she softly tapped her fingers back to his flaming cheek.

She was small, he noticed. To him, all of the village girls were short with muscle, but this girl was small boned as well as short. Her hair was wavy, short layers framing her face while the rest was tamed into a low ponytail as he saw before. Then the weapon that had struck him was a small wooden baton, tucked into the side of her boot, he noted.

"Who are you?" Well, there went the plan of his latest pickup line involving a fireback. Though it was odd that he had never seen her before. He knew everyone, the village knew everyone. She lifted her head up in surprise, not making eye contact with him.

"Oh, I'm Geo Grainson. And who are you?"

Really? She didn't know who he was? That was a first.

"Tuffnut Thorston." Her features seemed to light up with recognition. There it goes, his famous history.

"Right, you were apart of the group that rode the dragons first!" she recited proudly. He couldn't help but smirk in pride.

"Yeah, I helped with that," he said with a shrug. She smiled at him and he could feel his body temperature rise. By the name of Berk, she was cute. Time to work his charm.

"So, how come I've never seen you before?" he asked, leaning closer to her. She didn't move away, a good sign. She blinked once as her cheeks colored slightly. Another good sign.

"W-well...I don't usually go into the village." A playful pout made its way onto his face as he leaned on the heels of his hands, shifting over closer to her. Again she didn't pull away, but her eyes couldn't meet his. A shy one, huh?

"Aw, why not? If you came into town you could visit me." Her blush darkened and he flashed his best smile. She still wouldn't quiet look at him and he took this as his opportunity. No friends to rudely interrupt his catch and she didn't seem like the kind to shove away. Maybe more like the type to let a person down nicely.

Gently, his calloused hand touched her cheek, tilting her his way. Her off blue eyes locked with his and they both stilled. Her gaze flickered side to side, unsure. Still no signs of turning away.

"Wh...what are you doing?" she asked.

"Don't know," he shrugged, a little dazed himself. Honestly, he never dared to get nearly this close to the other village girls. But she wasn't moving away from him, that had to be a positive sign. She remained perfectly still and he could've sworn she leaned forward. One chaste kiss couldn't hurt, could it? He had never met her before, neither had his pals which made her completely unknown territory. Then maybe, just maybe...

"Geo!" She was halfway to her feet in a flash but a boot had already caught her stomach and sent her flying. Tuffnut was up as well, alarmed.

The taller boy picked Geo up by the back of her vest and pushed her again.

"Really? After all this, you still get distracted!" She whimpered as he shoved her, making her fall onto all fours. Tuff looked between the two, incredulous and confused.

"You're lucky I wasn't an enemy or a dragon for that matter!" A whimper pulled at a heartstring and the blonde stepped forward, shouldering the boy. The brunette turned his glare to the dragon rider, both stilling with the eye contact. They were both about equal in height, though Tuff was a bit broader while the boy was lean.

"What in Thor's name are you doing?" he demanded. The boy snorted and left the girl on the ground.

"Don't put your nose where it doesn't belong, Thorston," he snided.

His right eye gave a twitch and he clenched his fist. "Why you- " Before he could attempt to throw a punch, Geo was standing in front of the boy, defending him. Just out of his line of sight, his friends were nearing the sight, staying to the background. Hiccup and Astrid had met them halfway.

"I-I'm sorry, it's my fault," she stammered. Once more her eyes refused to make contact with his.

"Every time, Geo," the boy huffed, turning her so that she would face him. "We've had this routine for years and you still can't manage to get it right! What can I do to make you learn it?"

"I'm trying, Granite!" she cried. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, _trying _for three years doesn't cut it! Yesterday you tried to tell me that had seen something, now you're resorting to excuses!" Geo visably flinched at his words and Tuff could see tears build up and roll down her cheeks. Granite ran a hand through his tossled brown hair and huffed again, aggitated.

"At least try to defend yourself!" he exasperated. He groaned. "This is why you're not a viking! You don't have the guts for it, the stamina! You can't do anything right!" Blonde eyebrows furrowed and Tuffnut took half a step forward but froze when Granite said the ugliest thing he could think of.

"You can't be a viking, and you can't work because you can't see! No man is ever going to want you for a wife, not if he has to take care you his entire life! You're beyond useless!"

An angry silence filled the woods, the other vikings just up the hill watching with wide eyes. Geo's hand covered her mouth as she choked on a sob, pretty blue eyes fogged with tears. Sure, he and Ruff got into spats of their own, but never had he used such a sensative topic as a weapon against her. No brother should.

"No one will ever take you-" Before he could insult her any further, Tuffnut's fist collided with the brunette's jaw, sending him to the ground with a satisfying thud. Granite growled and glared.

"Stay out of this, Thorston!"

"No!" he shouted back, anger tangible. How could someone keep yelling at someone who wouldn't fight back? Did he not care about his sister? Geo remained silent, as if trying to accept her fate. Though she was half hiding her face, her tears were still obvious, making his blood boil further. His next words were not planned whatsoever.

"You stay out of it! I claim her as my wife!"

As a viking country, the man chose the wife. His word was final. With the witness of her brother, his sister, and the chief's son, and the fact that he was at the appropriate wedding age, his words were every bit as binding. Tuffnut Thornston and Geo Grainson were bound as husband and wife. And nothing could undo it.

**

* * *

**

Please R E V I E W! As usual, I enjoy your thoughts and opinions. Sorry that it's short. Now, off to work on something else on my day off!


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Wife**_

Eternal: Hello! Yes, I'm alive and I exist, not just some phantom writer afterall hahaaaa.

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Silence hung in the air for a long, long time. No one moved, they hardly even dared to breathe. Tuffnut was shocked by his own words, the lack of thought they followed. Now, he was irreversibly bound to this girl he didn't even know. What would his dad say? Oh for the love of the gods, what would his _mother _say?

Granite scoffed as he got to his feet, shoving some of his own wavy brown hair out of his face. "Well, there you go, Geo. A pity husband. I hope you two are happy together." He started to step away and Geo's hand reached for him while she called.

"Granite-wait-" He turned around sharply, stabbing with a glare she couldn't see, though she stumbled to a halt all the same.

"No. I'm done waiting on you." He resumed walking away. "Don't bother coming back home. You're not welcomed there."

As soon as he vanished into the tree line, his heavy footsteps fading into nothing, the dense grey clouds overhead released the rain, soaking the vikings instantly. Tuff's group of friends shuffled as they looked about uneasy.

"So, uh, Hiccup, what was it you and Astrid wanted to tell us?" asked Snotlout, breaking the silence, to everyone's relief.

"Oh, um," Hiccup vaguely blushed as he took Astrid's hand in his and she raised her left hand. It wasn't very typical for vikings to get their wives rings, but since Hiccup was a bit of a blacksmith, he had the means to make her one.

"I asked Astrid to be my wife, and, um, she said yes."

"Well we can see that," laughed Snotlout. "Congrats!" The others joined in with the congratulating, the happy chatter slightly drowned out by the rain, but happy all the same.

Tuffnut took a step closer to Geo, unsure of how to approach her. Now he felt large and cumbersome next to her as he shyed another step. Her gaze was still focused in her brother's direction as she sniffed, the tears rolling with the rain. What was he suppose to say? Sorry, I didn't really mean to bind you to me for the rest of our lives, I was just trying to be the hero? It was an accident, I didn't really mean it? He took a deep breath and sighed, shrugging off his thick pelt jacket. Quietly, he drapped it over her shoulders. She flinched and looked up at him, loose strands of hair sticking to her wet cheeks. They stayed that way, just studying the other. Quiet.

Thankfully, Ruff was a step ahead of him in the social aspect.

"Hey, Geo," she started, wrapping her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. "Let's get you home out of the rain. I'm sure I've got a spare of clothes you can change into." Geo gave a slight nod, tears still rolling down her face.

"Thank you..." she managed to whisper. The taller viking trailed behind the two women, almost afraid to get too close.

* * *

"You. Did. What." demanded Tuffnut's father. The father and son were in a seperate room of their house, keeping the men and women apart. Mrs. Thorston and Ruff were tending to Geo, getting her into a set of dry clothes that fit her. Since their mother was a bit rounder and Ruff was graciously taller compared to Geo's petite figure, it would keep them busy for awhile.

"You _claimed _her?" he repeated. Tuffnut nodded, holding his tongue. "You claimed her and you don't even know this girl? Tuffnut, those are binding words! You can't just go tossing them around like that!"

He closed his eyes. "I didn't think-"

"That much is clear to me, boy," gruffed his dad, arms crossed.

"-But you should have heard the way her brother was talking to her! He kicked her, actually hurt her, for the love of Odin!" blurted Tuff, getting to his feet. "No one should do that to family!" He stood about eye to eye with his father now, not quite as burly as him, but graciously broader than he had been when they made peace with the dragons.

"I understand that it was wrong of him," his father agreed, a shine of sympathy in his eyes. "But you can't undo those words. You claimed her in front of the chief's son, Ruff, and Geo's brother. Everyone was represented. The ceremony was final." Tuffnut groaned and held his face in his hands, sitting back into the wooden chair.

"What am I going to do?" he moaned. His father sighed.

"You'll have to start building a house." The viking's head snapped up, eyebrows furrowed.

"Building a house? Dad, it's nearly winter! We can't build a house before the ice sets in-it's impossible!" His father's large fist slammed down on the small table, making the dishes rattle and holding his son's attention.

"This is exactly why this kind of thing needs to be thought out, Tuffnut! These are very permenate situations that can't be decided on a whim! Things that take time to figure out!" he half-shouted. Tuff got his feet again, running his hands through his blonde hair, further stressed than he was beforehand.

"What about Hiccup and Astrid? She agreed to be his wife too. Does that mean we'll both be trying to build homes before winter?" Again, Mr. Thorston sighed loudly.

"Hiccup was _asking _Astrid to be his wife, and she accepted. He wasn't yet _claiming _her; it's probably why he asked her in private. They're most likely waiting for spring. Something most sensible vikings would do." Tuff held back another groan and looked back at the heavy closed door. Geo was just on the other side with his sister and mother. A complete stranger. Adorable, for certain, but he didn't know a thing about her.

He turned back to his father, face showing defeat. "Dad...what do I do?" His father clapped his shoulder and gave a tight squeeze.

"You've just got to be the best viking you can be." Without another word, he turned his son around and pushed him into the next room. Where his wife was waiting. His _wife_. He shook his head so to try and clear some nerves. It would take some time and practice in order for him to be comfortable in that mindset.

Ruffnut and Mrs. Thorston were both mollycoddling Geo, their bodies hiding her from immediate view. Fussing over the clothes most likely, or some other woman issue of some nature. Tuffnut walked closer while trying to remember how to walk and breathe calmly at the same time.

"There. That ought to hold up for awhile," finalized Mrs. Thorston, moving her hands to her hips, satisfied. They stepped aside and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She was wearing one of his mother's shirts, cinched at the waist with Ruff's belt, a pair of leggings, and one of her vests despite it being a tad long. She was adorable. More so than before. Was his face warming up?

"Oh, Tuffnut," crooned his mother. "Come in, have a seat, sweetheart." She took him by the arm and led him to the table, sitting beside Geo on the wooden bench, their legs touching. His mother's grip was tight, showing that despite her smile she was tense and on guard. Like a proper lady viking. Like a protective mother.

"We had such a lovely chat with Geo while you and your father were busy," she began, smoothing out her skirt. Tuff swallowed again and stole a glance at Geo. She was sitting properly, back straight and focused ahead to the general area his mother was as she was the speaker. Her gaze wasn't hard like a viking awaiting orders, but more like a young woman listening to another adult, soft.

"We've decided that it would be best if Geo stayed here while you started to work on the house," his mother explained. He raised a question brow. Where would she sleep? They didn't have an extra bedroom. Heck, he and Ruff were lucky that they had their own rooms.

"Right...the house," he half mumbled. Where would he start building? It would have to be somewhere where to ground hadn't yet started to freeze. How big would it have to be? Big enough for the two of them? What if they had children? Oh by the gods, children...

"I'm sorry!" blurted Geo. The Thorstons started, looking over at the girl. Her head was angled down as her hands remained clenched in her lap. Her bottom lip trembled and her body was shaking. "I'm so sorry for all of this! It's entirely my fault. You shouldn't have been dragged into it, Tuffnut and I'm so sorry for it. For bringing you all into it," she apologized.

"Now I won't have that kind of talk in my home," said Mrs. Thorston as she got her feet to go and stir the stew that was heating over the fire. Geo flinched, lifting her head and angling to Mrs. Thorston's voice. Her expression showed her confusion well enough.

"No one was dragged into anything and it's no one's fault. We are happy to have you in our family, Geo and that is that."

Tuffnut looked from his mother to Geo's surprised wide eyes. An unconscious warmth fillled his chest at the word. They were family now. His hand itched to touch hers, to unclenched her worried finges, but he couldn't quite make himself move.

"Th-thank you...so much..."

* * *

**R E V I E W! Yes, I know it's been a million years and a day, but I would love to hear your thoughts as always!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Wife**_

**Chapter 3**

Geo gingerly stepped around the room, fingertips spread and reaching, tapping about for any nearby surface. She walked from the doorway and sidestepped a chair that was stationed on her left a solid step and a half into the room. She was well aware of it's presence since she tripped over it the last three times. Taking deep breaths so to keep calm and focused, she took a few more measured steps. Her goal was to reach the bed. She knew it was at the back, dead center, accessible by either side or even by the foot of the bed if one would hop over the slightly raised wooden framework

So far, her quest had been interrupted thrice by a stubborn chair, two times stubbed her toe on the bed's edge, successfully face planted thanks to a rouge boot and slipped onto her bum because of a carelessly tossed shirt. In short, she was determined to beat the room, Odin help her.

To Geo, her vision was as if she was lost in a dense fog. Thick gray surrounded her on all sides but lately, it was almost as if it was thining. Every now and again she would catch a glimpse of a figure or an item that was very close to her, appearing as a different shade of gray, darker though not very distinct. Still, it was an improvement she was very excited about. It had been so long since she had seen her family, colors or even her own reflection. She prayed to the gods that it would continue to improve.

Her fingertips itched for the bedding's material, for the soft blanket that would mean that she reached her goal. She felt close, but not quite close enough.

"Geo?"

Tuffnut's sudden, and rather loud in general, voice cut through her concentration like a hot knife through butter. With a startled yelp, she spun to face him as he was behind her, half stepping on her heel which caused her to flail and fall backwards, she bounced against the side of the bed, close like she had guessed, and slumped onto her backside.

"Ah gods! Sorry, Geo, didn't mean to scare you," apologized Tuff. She could hear him approach her and feel his body lean in close to her. Of course, she couldn't tell how close he was exactly, but she could feel his warmth and vaguely smell his scent, so he was within intimate distance.

She wasn't sure if he knew. About her blindness. The uncertainity was gnawing away at her. He acted like he did around everyone else, he wasn't treating her with special attention or the awful pity that most confused with sympathy. It was a nice change of pace, normalcy.

"Geo?" he called again. Her face heated up, caught daydreaming.

"S-sorry! Yes, I'm fine, thank you," she rambled. His hand stayed wrapped around her arm, other lightly at her waist, helping her to take a seat on the bed. Then there were moments like this when he would be very helpful and she couldn't tell if was because he knew, or because he was simply being very nice to her. She shifted further back onto the bed, securing her position. The bed dipped graciously as Tuffnut took a seat as well, she could feel her leg against his, shoulders brushing. It was common, natural contact but she was overly aware of simple gestures, especially physical ones. She was told it was because her senses would instinctively increase in order to make up for the lack of the sight sense. She was told a lot of things.

He gave a sigh, a loud puff of air leaving his mouth. She inclined her head toward him, brow furrowing.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. She could hear him move, the swish of his hair as he most likely shoved it away.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this," he apologized. "That I got us both into trouble."

She held her silence, hand slowly moving from her lap towards him. She found his forearm and slid her hand into his, giving a squeeze. His hand swallowed hers, she could feel the width of his palm encompass hers and she could feel the callouses from hard work as a viking.

"It's all right," she answered. "I'm not upset. Not upset with you or anything." She brought her other hand close, holding his one with her two. Her hands shook slightly but she kept her grip steady.

"Thank you...for standing up for me..." she whispered. "It had nothing to do with you and everything to do with me...I just...want you to know that I appreciate it...I-it means a lot to me..."

Silence bubbled over and Geo didn't know what to do. She remained frozen, keeping her hands locked around his, unable to remember how to pull away. Did she pull away or should she wait for him to?

Tuffnut looked down her slender hands holding his own rough one. Emotions were swelling within him, coiling tight like a spring. He wanted to say so much but he couldn't find the right words or what order to put them in. He returned the squeeze, her hands soft against his skin. He was so confused by what he was feeling. Was he suppose to feel this way? What was he suppose to feel?

"Geo," he managed. She turned toward him, toward the angle of his voice. Blue eyes were looking up at him, looking for him. He knew she was blind. Ruff had filled him in earlier.

_ "You know, right?" asked his sister. Tuff ran a hand through his hair before looking down at his twin._

_ "Know what?" he asked, drained. She grabbed him by the sleeve, tugging him away from the room where their parents and Geo sat._

_ "You know that she's blind, Tuff!" she exasperated. "She's blind!"_

_ "What?" he asked, fully facing her. "What do you mean she's blind?" Ruffnut sighed loudly, stealing a look over her shoulder to make sure that no one else was listening._

_ "About five years ago, their house caught fire during one of the dragon raids and Geo was trapped in the fire. Since then she's been blind. I can't believe you didn't know that!" She gave a swift punch to his arm in her frustration._

_ That was why she didn't recognize him. That was why she wouldn't look him in the eye. Not because she was shy, or embarressed. Because she couldn't see him. Because she was blind._

_ "Dear Odin help me..."_

His free hand gently brushed her fair cheek, settling at the curvature so to angle her towards him. Her blue eyes rounded and cheeks glowed pink at the conact and his heart fluttered. Was he suppose to feel like this? Like he wanted to spill everything to her, like she was his only confidant? Did his dad feel that way with his mom?

"Geo," he started again. "I know my big mouth got us into this, but..." His thumb brushed her cheek again as he leaned in closer, noses almost touching.

"I promise you...that I will do my best to protect you," he half whispered, voice failing. She lifted her chin, making their contact nose to nose, closing her eyes. He could feel her hands shaking so he tightened his grip.

"Okay," she whispered back. "I trust you."

Tuffnut caved to his enotions and closeed his eyes, leaning into his wife, lips pressing together in their first kiss. When he felt Geo gently return the gesture, his confidance spiked, hands slipping behind her neck so to pull her closer. She gasped aloud by the action and he quickly released her, eyes wide, worried that he startled her.

Her chest was lifting with quick, uneven breaths while she kept her eyes closed to compose herself. Tuffnut found himself flustered, trying to stammer an excuse.

"I-I'm, um, sorry, I-shouldn't have-or, I mean-"

"It's okay," quieted Geo, smiling kindly at him. He could feel his own face grow warm and she continued to hold her hand. "Maybe we should go to bed now? It's getting late."

He nodded before remembering that she couldn't see. "Oh, um, yeah, we should. Gotta go look for land tomorrow." She nodded as well, wavy hair moving over her shoulder.

"That's right."

They moved so that they were both horizontal on the bed. Tuffnut found his pillow easily, dropping down and slipping under the heavy covers. He turned his blue eyes toward his wife, observing her. Geo carefully pulled her legs onto the bed, scooting back slowly to find the end of the blanket, hands sliding and tapping before gripping the material. Cautious again, she slipped beneath the layers, hand tapping back to make sure she knew where the pillow was so she wouldn't hit her head on the backboard.

She was so careful, each move had a specific purpose or function. Overly cautious. It made his stomach flip, realizing how defenseless she was, even there in the safety of his room. Finally, she was laying down with the covers pulled high, body turned toward the viking.

"Good night, Tuffnut," she whispered softly, eyes closed. His arm reached out and looped around her waist, stilling when she flinched but when she didn't reject him, he simply left it there, not wanting to push her.

"Good night Geo," he whispered back. Good night...

* * *

**R E V I E W! Please, I know it's been forever and a day but I would still appreciate your thoughts/ideas and your usual input, it always means a lot to me! Have a great day!**


End file.
